Rapport de force
by Lauryane
Summary: Os défi d'Artless Rose : Une superstar est animée par un sentiment envers une autre mais n'arrive pas à le définir. Travaille ce sentiment.   Attention : Slash


**OS défi d'Artless Rose : Une superstar est animée par un sentiment envers une autre, mais n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Travaille ce sentiment.**

* * *

><p>Mais quel connard prétentieux ! Je le déteste ce mec, il arrive de nul part, il fait les yeux doux au boss et il me prend mon titre. Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te hais !<p>

- Alors Randy tu rumines toujours ? demande Ted en arrivant.

- Putain t'imagines même pas DiBiase ! Il a le titre alors qu'il a jamais rien fait de sa vie.

- Il est dispo pour la boîte et il dit amen à tout ce que Vince demande, pas toi.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie de famille !

- Oh calme-toi, je t'ai rien fait moi. Dit-il en quittant le vestiaire.

Ted dit vrai. Mike a toujours accepté de rester plus longtemps sur les routes pour promouvoir la boîte. C'est même limite s'il se porte pas volontaire auprès de Vince. Un vrai lèche-cul celui-là.

Ce petit con rentre dans les vestiaires avec la ceinture, putain je vais me le faire… Un bon coup de poing dans la tronche me défoulerait !

- Hey Randy, merci pour le match de ce soir tout était bien réglé. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Pas de quoi… je fais ça depuis des années moi. Dis-je de manière très arrogante.

- … Désolé pour le titre. Dit-il en posant la ceinture et partant dans les douches.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il est toujours aimable, poli et prêt à rendre service. Et ce petit con est sincèrement désolé de m'avoir pris le titre, même s'il vient de réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves. Je sais qu'il admire mon travail et ça, ça a le don de m'agacer encore plus.

Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le déteste tant. Je dois certainement me sentir menacer par ce gars. Moi j'ai grandis à la WWE, j'ai travaillé pour y entrer. Tous les jours en accompagnant mon père je touchais du doigt mon rêve et j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour ne pas rester à la porte. Je me suis fait un prénom, plus qu'un nom. J'ai réussi à faire oublier le cow-boy Bob Orton. Et Mike il a fait quoi ? Il a montré sa connerie à la télé-réalité, peu affûté physiquement il est arrivé la tête haute ici… pathétique. Il ne savait rien faire et ne sait toujours rien faire.

En plus de me faire de l'ombre sur le ring, il me fait de l'ombre auprès des fans et des divas. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut trouver ce mec si charmant. Il dégage tant d'arrogance et de prétention sur le ring. Comment peut-on en être fan ? Qu'on soit fan de moi ça je le comprends je joue en face mais lui… Et les Divas toutes en train de tremper leur string : « Oh Mike tu es si gentil ! » ou encore « Oh Mike tu es tellement bien habillé, ton jean te va si bien », mais merde qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Elles n'ont aucune raison de couiner devant ce pathétique catcheur.

Je me lève du banc de ce vestiaire et pars vers l'hôtel. J'ai besoin d'un bon verre pour encaisser la perte du titre. Que John ou Mark me le prenne c'est normal, mais Mike…. Putain ça passe pas !

Attablé seul au bar de l'hôtel, je vois John passer commande et me rejoindre.

- Ca va Randy ?

- Autant que possible après avoir perdu cette ceinture.

- Il a de l'avenir le gamin. Dit John.

- Mike et avenir dans le catch ça va pas ensemble ! dis-je blasé.

- Ah t'en as toujours après lui ? Tu sais quand même qu'il y est pour rien, c'est le scénario.

- Oui mais par contre qu'il n'ait aucun talent ça, ça vient bien de lui.

John se marre et me sort « Tu le détestes toujours autant ». Oui je crois que ma haine envers Mike ne fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Plus je le vois et plus je le déteste.

- Sérieux Randy il t'a fait quoi ?

- Il est arrogant et prétentieux.

- Non ! Son personnage est comme ça. Mike est gentil et serviable.

- Pffff….

- La vipère est schizophrène mais Randy est plutôt stable psychologiquement bon … si on oublie la haine que tu voues à Mike.

- Ah ah trop drôle !

- Non sérieux tu lui reproches quoi ? demande John en s'enfonçant confortablement dans la banquette.

- Il n'a aucun talent, il n'a aucun mérite d'être arrivé ici. Il est arrogant et prétentieux.

- T'es jaloux.

- Jaloux de quoi ? demandais-je surpris.

- Ce mec a du talent ! Il n'a pas encore développé tout son potentiel. Et il a plus de mérite que quiconque. Il a réussi à faire oublier sa « carrière » télé-réalité pour devenir catcheur. Il est serviable, gentil et très fidèle à la WWE. Il a du succès, il travaille énormément, il n'accepte pas faire des erreurs sur le ring. Il me rappelle presque quelqu'un.

- Ah oui et qui ? dis-je en me marrant.

- Toi andouille !

- Rien à voir ! pestais-je.

- Bien sûr que si ! T'as du talent et tu as encore du potentiel en toi. T'as réussi à faire oublier d'où tu viens, pas simple avec la famille Orton ! Bon toi tu étais con et arrogant par contre au début, mais t'es minutieux sur un ring, exigeant avec toi-même. T'es fidèle à la WWE. On se demande même si t'as pas le logo de la boîte caché dans tes tatouages. Et dommage pour Sam, mais tu en brises des cœurs et pas que ceux des filles.

- Parle moins fort ! Personne n'a besoin de savoir que Sam ou les Divas ne me suffisent pas et que je me tape la moitié du roster masculin. Et pour le reste rien à voir avec Mike.

- Putain Randy je comprends pas ce que tu lui reproches. J'imagine que la feud va continuer.

- Oui je dois bosser avec lui encore quelques semaines, histoire de faire monter la rivalité jusqu'au prochain pay per view.

- Considère-le un peu. Il le mérite.

- Je peux pas…

- Ah bah je vais te montrer comment faire. Mike viens par-là. Crie John à l'intéressé qui vient de rentrer dans le bar.

- Ah fais pas ça Cena !

- Mais si.

Mike arrive timidement une bière en main et ne s'installe pas.

- Assis-toi ! dit John

- Non ça va aller je préfère m'installer un peu plus loin.

- T'as peur du grand méchant Orton ? demande John alors qu'un sourire moqueur apparaît sur mon visage.

- Pas du tout ! se défend Mike.

- Tu devrais pourtant… dis-je.

- Arrête ton char Randy. Justement il me parlait de la feud à venir. Installe-toi vous allez me raconter ce que vous allez mettre en place comme matchs.

Mike s'installe face à moi et n'ose décrocher un mot. John joue les intermédiaires et s'intéresse à la feud que nous allons avoir. Le problème c'est que Mike et moi on n'a rien mis en place. J'ai tellement de haine envers ce mec que je n'ai aucune envie de travailler avec lui.

Mike expose ses idées et je ne fais que le contredire. Je m'oppose toujours à ce qu'il propose.

- Tu sais Randy, si t'acceptes pas mes idées je suis prêt à entendre les tiennes. Dit Mike lassé par mes refus.

- Oui Randy, donne-nous donc tes idées. Surenchéris John en souriant.

- Simple il me rend mon titre et tout est réglé !

- Ah oui mais c'est pas le deal des scénaristes. Dit John.

Je sais bien qu'il va falloir que j'accepte l'idée de me faire battre par ce mec. Et si on n'arrive pas à décider des matchs, les scénaristes décideront pour nous… jamais ce sera à mon avantage. Et faut dire que ses idées sont plutôt bonnes, je ne me fais pas trop ridiculiser… mais ce sont ses idées à lui et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Bon les gars je vais me coucher. Dit John en nous abandonnant rapidement.

Quel enfoiré…. Mike et moi à la même table sans rien à nous dire. Lui n'osant pas quitter la table et moi estimant que je n'ai pas à bouger… ça va être long.

- Pourquoi tu peux pas me blairer Randy ? Demande Mike avec un aplomb que je ne lui connais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai jamais rien fait. Je t'admire même. J'ai un grand respect pour ta carrière, je t'ai jamais dit quelque chose de travers et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse…

- Stop arrêtes c'est bon. Joue pas le mec super droit et tout, c'est réservé à John. Je peux pas te voir c'est tout. Ca doit être ta tête qui me revient pas.

- ?

- Oui j'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Je sais pas je te sens pas. T'es pas méritant pour moi.

- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup sacrifié pour en arriver là.

- Comme nous tous. Affirmais-je. T'es devenu la mascotte des divas sans aucune raison.

- Si ça peut te rassurer ça m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les divas ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai besoin d'un rapport de force pour séduire. Une diva c'est aussi intelligent et déterminé qu'un mollusque.

Je rigole des conneries qu'il dit. Putain ce mec me fait rire…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'aimes pas.

- J'ai pas plus à te dire c'est comme ça… c'est chimique, je sais pas.

- Oui pas très convaincant… Peut-être que c'est ….

Mike marque un temps de pause. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et se met à sourire.

- Quoi , Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? m'impatientais-je.

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

- Allez crache le morceau ou je t'en fais baver sur le ring ! le menaçais-je.

- Peut-être que je te … plais tout simplement.

- Que tu quoi ? dis-je en manquant de m'étouffer avec ma bière.

- Oui que je te plais.

- … ça va pas non ? J'ai une femme.

- Oui et Jericho compte parmi tes conquêtes, tout comme dans les miennes !

- …

- Joue pas la jeune vierge effarouchée Randy, je sais la vérité, tu sautes tout ce qui bouge hommes et femmes confondus.

- D'où tu tiens cette info ?

- Facile de faire parler Chris lorsqu'il reçoit une petite gâterie. Dit-il malicieusement.

- Pas faux….

Mike sourit et là je reconnais le branleur du ring. Là je le vois ce mec si arrogant que personne ne veut voir.

- Et tu joues quel jeu ? T'es qui alors ? Celui que tout le monde croit ou celui que je crois voir.

- Celui qui te plaît tout simplement.

- …

- Je viens d'te dire que j'avais besoin d'un rapport de force, reste pas muet.

- Tu m'intéresses pas.

- Ah ouais ? dit-il en passant sa main sous la table et en caressant mon entrejambe.

Nom de Dieu ce mec m'intéresse en fait ! Voilà pourquoi je ne l'aime pas. Parce qu'il est bandant à souhait ! Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, je ne le dégage pas. Qui est-il vraiment ? Jamais je n'aurai parié qu'il soit dans le clan du «je me fais mon propre roster » vu son succès avec les divas. Je le déteste parce que je veux me le faire. Le faire hurler de plaisir ! Il m'attire aussi fort que je le déteste.

Bordel il me fait bander à force de me caresser sous la table. Je prends sa main et la pose violement sur la table.

- Range tes mains ! dis-je fermement.

- Je te plais ? demande Mike surpris.

- Tu ne me touches pas sans mon autorisation !

- Ok, ok… Dommage. dit Mike en se renfonçant dans son siège et en souriant.

- … Chambre 451. Dis-je en lui donnant le code. Et tu m'y attends bien sagement.

- Hum t'es d'ce genre-là, autoritaire au pieu… ça me convient. Dit-il en se levant.

Avant de partir Mike se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote : « Je suis à toi ce soir Orton, fais-moi couiner. ». Son souffle passe dans ma nuque et je suis de plus en plus serré. Il m'allume comme jamais quelqu'un n'a osé le faire. Même Jericho y est allé plus doucement.

Mike quitte le bar. Je demande au serveur une vodka pour m'enivrer un peu plus encore avant de rejoindre ce mec.

Je prends l'ascenseur, entre dans ma chambre et trouve Mike en train de farfouiller dans mes affaires.

- Alors qui est le vrai Mike ? demandais-je en lui retirant des mains un de mes t-shirts.

- Celui qui va passer la nuit à hurler de plaisir grâce à toi. Dit-il en déboutonnant mon pantalon.

Je ne tiens plus et le laisse s'acharner sur mon entrejambe bien trop serrée depuis qu'il a osé venir la visiter sous la table. Il est pas si mal ce petit con et sait largement y faire avec moi. Ensuite je prends les devants, préférant largement garder le contrôle. Je le fais effectivement gémir une bonne partie de la nuit. Une nuit pleine de débauche. Mike a su accueillir chacune de mes envies mais aussi se montrer résistant à quelques demandes. Un véritable rapport de force comme il les aime et comme je les aime aussi.

Je fini par l'achever de plaisir dans un dernier coup de rein bestial. Il semble si satisfait et si fatigué que je ne le chasse même pas de ma chambre. Je me contente de lui offrir la moitié de mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, nous rejoignons l'ascenseur ensemble pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner et nous croisons John.

- Alors vous avez fait la paix ? demande John.

- Oui, on s'est expliqué et je lui ai réglé son compte. Dis-je en regardant Mike avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui au final il m'aime bien. Dit Mike en arborant un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cet OS défi Artless Rose en espérant qu'il te plaise :)<strong>

**Si quelqu'un veut me lancer un défi pour produire un OS n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message privé ou une review pour me dire ce que vous voulez que je travaille pour vous.**

**Et je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais les reviews sont autorisées mes chouchoux (sinon menace d'autodestruction de tous les OS !)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
